


你死也想不到能在这种地方撞见魔法史教授

by NyarlaHHHH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyarlaHHHH/pseuds/NyarlaHHHH
Summary: 众所周知，小组作业是世上最友尽的事。在他们的魔法史小组作业中，哈利一直将重心放在尽心尽力维护他和罗恩、赫敏的友谊完好无损，但事实上那根本不算事儿。在哈利的一生中，事情总要出点问题，这次轮到时间转换器了（赫敏用它多上了几节课，非常合理）。他们本来在威尔士一家温馨可爱的小书店里吵架，托它的福，他们现在可以在荒郊野岭吵架了，身边还围着一群中世纪骑士，气势汹汹地舞着剑，吼着某种陌生的语言。但最诡异的还在后头：这群骑士中有个人，没盔甲，穿的挺寒酸，（鬼知道为什么）他居然是霍格沃斯的新任魔法史教授。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 小组作业令人友尽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Very Last Place One Expects to Run into One’s History Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243633) by [RileyWilliamsJr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyWilliamsJr/pseuds/RileyWilliamsJr). 



> 第一次翻长篇，但求翻完，原作很可爱，希望大家支持原作5555
> 
> It’s my first time trying to translate a story this long, hope I can finish it hhh. Thank the original author for all her support!

哈利一生中最诡异的（特意说一句，也是最漫长的）一周始于十二月一个平静的周三，其诡异程度迅速超过了德思礼家来了个挥着粉色阳伞的半巨人，给了他一个被压碎的蛋糕，还告诉他他是个巫师的那天。

在这个周三，哈利首先要去上他新爱上的两门课：卢平教授的黑魔法防御课和安布罗斯（Ambrose）教授的魔法史。两门都是霍格沃斯校史上最臭名昭著的课程。前一门一学年换一个疯逼教授，后一门倒是一直由一位教授执教，只是学生们都迫切希望学校把他开除而已，特别考虑到他都死了，这应该可以剥夺他的执教资格吧？

哈利、罗恩和赫敏一开始都没料到魔法史会变成他们最喜欢的几门课之一，多亏了他们的新教授。宾斯教授退休后去了占卜教室附近游荡，这让特里劳妮教授相当开心，而学生们也因此迎来了一位和宾斯教授完全相反的魔法史教授——马丁·安布罗斯。他身形挺拔气质活泼，年轻但出乎意料的睿智，有些狡黠但心肠很好，另外还古怪到了令人担忧的地步。种种特质都不幸让赫敏对他产生了轻微但显而易见的好感。由于安布罗斯教授不像洛哈特那个傻逼，哈利和罗恩礼貌性地假装没注意到。

卢平和安布罗斯似乎昭示着三人组在教授领域的霉运本学年终于走到尽头，但他们没人敢大声庆祝，生怕说出来好运就不灵了。

这些先按下不表，尽管哈利抑制不住地喜欢安布罗斯教授，他的直觉却模糊但坚定地怀疑教授在隐瞒某些事，但最近罗恩和赫敏渐渐说服了他，他可能只是有点神经质。因此哈利破天荒地决定在课业上多花些心思：随后的群魔乱舞都多亏他花的这点心思。因为安布罗斯教授不仅课程设置别出心裁，家庭作业更是分外奇怪。

“任何话题？”赫敏听起来难以置信又兴致冲冲，“我们可以调查任何感兴趣的话题？”

安布罗斯教授疑惑地对她挑起一边的眉毛。哈利和罗恩刻意避开了他的凝视（尽管赫敏一直笑他们会被一道眉毛吓着）。

“只要论文能捍卫你的观点就行。”教授慢条斯理地答道，转身板书了家庭作业的要点，期间蹭了不少粉笔在袖子上。

哈利注意到安布罗斯教授事事都亲手完成，三人组从来没有见过他用魔法，要不是有几次他们看见他的魔杖从口袋里滚落，他们都要以为他是个哑炮了（罗恩还是有点这么觉得）。

“对了！”安布罗斯教授突然大叫一声，把几个人吓了一跳，“很高兴你提醒我了，实际上有一个话题我希望你们不要讨论。请各位不要再让我读又一篇关于梅林的调查了。”

赫敏眼含惊恐，这门课几周前第一次提及有小组调查作业时，她就展露出对梅林的一生及功绩的调查兴趣，考虑到她是赫敏，目前她应该已经在图书馆做了大范围调查。妈呀，开什么玩笑，那可是赫敏，她可能在没有知会小组成员的情况下把论文完成一大半了。（当然啦，一听到“三到五人的小组”，三人组相视一笑，当场成组。）

但是她不是唯一一个想写梅林论文的人。

“为什么不行？”一个斯莱特林女生尖叫到，“他可是有史以来最伟大的巫师！”

安布罗斯被吓得微微一缩。哈利想知道对这个头衔教授是不是更好的提名者。

太好了，现在他脑子里自言自语都变得爱挖苦人了。

“这个话题已经被榨干价值了，”教授说，“我认为所有的理论假说都已被提出并驳斥，人们为此已写了大量论文。再说了，没有人确切掌握大量实际证据，那些假说基本都是臆测。我再强调一遍：绝对，不要，写梅林。”

“这是对斯莱特林的歧视。”马尔福冷笑道。

“又是斯莱特林这档子事？”安布罗斯教授叹气，“霍格沃斯建校时，梅林应该超过400岁了，我们可以基本确定他从未来过霍格沃斯，更不用说被分院了。”

这话立刻在教室另一端引起轩然大波。

“你怎么知道？！”

“这不公平！”

“我爸说——”

“看见了吧？”某个声音力压喧闹，“这就是为什么你应该让我们调查调查梅林。”

安布罗斯教授冲最后说话那学生一笑，还是坚决摇头。他举起手示意同学们安静，一如既让，教室很快安静下来。

“好吧好吧，”他说，“我们各退一步，我答应你们，只要没人写关于梅林的论文，本学期稍后我就专门留一节课讨论这个话题，行吗？”他又冲全教室挑起一边的眉毛。

所有人用力点头。

“太好了。”

赫敏又高高抬起手：“那卡梅洛特呢？我们可以写卡梅洛特吗？或者德鲁伊？”

教授emmmm：“都没问题，就……不要提到梅林，我请求你。”

至此，他们终于就小组作业话题达成了共识。

晚饭时，赫敏（强烈地）提议他们做关于卡梅洛特的研究，并一锤定音。她似乎相信这么一种理论：梅林——往大了说，卡梅洛特，掌握着尚不为世人所知的隐秘知识。哈利个人不太相信这个理论，毕竟整个巫师界都那么痴迷于梅林研究，但他同意做这个选题。他还在适应“梅林和亚瑟王真实存在过”，因此这个选题对他来说还挺有意思。罗恩同意这选题主要是因为它很简单，而且他从小听着卡梅洛特的夜间故事长大。

“你能给我们讲一个吗？”赫敏得知后很希望罗恩能分享一下。

突然变成赫敏膨胀的学术精神的聚焦点让罗恩一时受到惊吓，他整理好情绪，最后还是讲了段：“行吧，我应该可以——有个故事讲的是卡梅洛特陷落之后的事。没人知道究竟发生了什么，但是我从小听的版本说某人——一般是梅林，不同的人可能讲不同版本——某人将卡梅洛特藏了起来，永远不可能有人找到那座城市。”

他看看哈利，又看看赫敏，确认他俩的注意力还在自己身上，带着复苏的自信接着讲起故事：“基于安布罗斯教授谈到的那些研究，一般认为卡梅洛特坐落在威尔士东北部，但是没人在哪个区域找到任何遗迹。居室里说亚瑟王被莫德雷德杀死后，卡梅洛特没过多久就树倒猢狲散，我猜所有居民流离失所，不知去了哪儿。有人说梅林那时也死了，但还有人觉得他太强大了能比所有人都活得久。要真是这样，他肯定给卡梅洛特施了特别强的幻影咒（Disillusionment Charms）和一大堆其他的保护性咒语，没人能破开，所以到现在都没人找到卡梅洛特。”罗恩摇摇头，又拿起叉子，“要是真的那么多世纪过去了还没有人能破开咒语，你们应该能感受到梅林有多强大。”

赫敏皱起眉头：“但是咒语最终都会消耗殆尽，或者变弱，尤其是施咒人去世之后。现在不应该已经有人找到卡梅洛特了吗？”

罗恩耸耸肩，往嘴里塞满食物：“不滋道，可能他尊的似有死以来最强的巫丝。”

罗恩的餐桌礼仪令赫敏不适，并稍稍退了点。

“等一下！”赫敏双手往桌上一拍，大声宣布：“或许这可以是我们的选题！我们可以试着搜寻卡梅洛特！”

哈利挑眉：“赫敏，别逗了，就算历史真的和故事里讲的一样，这么多世纪这么多厉害巫师都找过卡梅洛特，为什么你觉得几个13岁的小孩能完成他们未竟的事业？”

赫敏不情愿地撇着嘴，抓过一些吃的。

“试试有不会怎么样。”罗恩说，“我们可以趁着圣诞节假期去那里旅个游，顺便找找线索。就算没什么收获，起码很好玩啊！至少比做研究好玩……”

“怎么去？”哈利问，“我已经告诉麦格教授圣诞节要留在霍格沃斯了，我以为你们也会留下来的。”

罗恩又耸耸肩：“我们可以跟她说我妈邀请你去过圣诞节？你要是去了她肯定很高兴。她都已经给你送圣诞礼物了！她肯定不介意我们为了学校研究计划出门走一遭，要是我们稍稍夸大一下必要性就更好了。”

听到罗恩建议向学校权威撒谎的时候，赫敏漫不经心地撇了他一眼，但是她看起来也很兴奋：“我爸妈想让我回去过圣诞，但是如果我们节后去，我可以跟他们说我要早点回学校做个项目。要是我们什么都没找着的话，我们可以就写写卡梅洛特坐标和历史事件的理论对比研究。”

“行吧，”哈利表示同意，“就这么办。”

三人组决定安布罗斯教授下一节课后留堂问一问他那里能找到最可靠的相关资料（但是他们决定把项目里“实践”的部分先瞒一瞒，以防教授不准）。安布罗斯教授的课可以奇奇怪怪，可以激动人心，在相当程度的混乱的帮助下还可以既奇奇怪怪又激动人心，但他的下一节课让哈利暗自断定他们的教授就是个怪异的糟老头子，藏在一副25岁的皮囊里，还有着非同寻常的精力。

因此，当安布罗斯教授吃力地拖着个明摆着是麻瓜投影仪的东西进教室的时候，他们也就由着他去了（“没电线。”他还特意说明了）。得知这玩意的作用和来处后，斯莱特林们造成了一阵小小的骚动，不过他们很快也上钩了。因为教授放了一部充满噪点的黑白影片，图像细节还是比会动的画多一点。

安布罗斯教授似乎想法子搞到了一些麻瓜制作的关于魔法设备、魔法生物和咒语的影片。大部分片子里魔法事物都藏在背景里，或者十分模糊，但有时候也能看见麻瓜们对其指指点点，小声八卦。有一段片子里甚至出现了非常像摄魂怪的东西，尽管没有麻瓜看到它。

安布罗斯教授还通过影片向他们展示了麻瓜的城市、机械和武器，以说明和巫师世界分开后他们取得了多大的进步——不过哈利怀疑教授还藏着几部不可告人的片子。

下课铃响，学生们该吃午餐了。安布罗斯教授提醒：“别忘了你们的小组作业截止日期在圣诞假后的两个星期。要是还有人没找到小组的话，可以下课之后或者去办公室找我，我们一起想想办法。”

哈利、罗恩和赫敏费力拨开涌出教室的人流，好不容易赶到教室前端。教授正努力收拾东西：尽管没人见过他用魔法，教授所有东西中似乎都充斥着魔法，行迹非常……滑稽。

“别跑！（Hoi！）”安布罗斯教授正训斥他的一支满桌子乱跳羽毛笔，他其实不需要担心，因为一本非常古老的书像只螃蟹一样爬过桌面，将那支令人不爽的文具夹在书页间。

“谢啦。”他说着，把两者都塞进手提箱。

罗恩盯着那本书露出手提箱的一小块。

赫敏：“呃，教授？”

他回了一个微笑，湛蓝的眼里闪着光，有些神似邓布利多。一卷空白的羊皮卷用一角戳了戳他的手，提醒他接着收拾。

“呃……”赫敏又呃了一遍。

“我们在想，”哈利只好插话，“您知不知道最可靠的关于卡梅洛特坐落点的书能去哪儿找。”

安布罗斯扫了他们仨一眼，流露出轻微的怀疑，但是这点怀疑消失速度快到哈利以为自己看错了。

“我一直很高兴能向学生推荐可靠的学术资源，”他轻快地说，“实际上，我办公室里有几本书可能对你们有用处……你们可以跟着去，我找出来给你们看看。”

教授好不容易把东西全劝进包里，领着三人组前往他的办公室。“大多数学者认为卡梅洛特坐落在什鲁斯伯里（Shrewsbury）附近，”半路上他对三人组说，“他们搜遍了整块区域，试图找到些遗迹，特别是西边那一块。”

“但是你持不同意见。”赫敏猜测。

教授冲她一笑，推开办公室门，伸手示意他们进去。“恐怕没错，”他说，“根据对卡梅洛特和一些地点间距离的描述，一些人相信它实际上更靠近维斯恩（Llwythan[1]）。”

说着，他爬上一把摇摇欲坠的椅子，在靠墙最高的一层书架上翻翻找找，抽出几本书，又将几本书塞进去占着空。他的办公室里全是书，好像他书架上没地方摆了之后，他就开始随手把书堆在桌子上，还有一把椅子上也堆满了书。唯一一本既不在书堆里也不在书架上的书是一本巨大的、皮质封面带搭扣的大部头，但是封面和书脊上都没有标签。它看上去像古董，尽管独自占据桌子的一角，却覆盖着一层薄灰。

出于某些原因，安布罗斯教授的抽屉里胡乱插着几只魔杖，靠墙还放了个白色的法杖，桌面上散布着麻瓜铅笔，还有写哈利认不出的文具。

“找齐了！”安布罗斯跳下椅子，递给赫敏一小摞书。“这些书里提到了许多不同的理论，所以你们可以读到支持什鲁斯伯里和维斯恩两个地点的证据，润滑剂得出自己的结论。话说回来，”他掸掸身上的灰，接着说，“为什么你们对精确坐落点这么感兴趣？”

罗恩打了个喷嚏。

“那不是我们想调查的唯一一点，”赫敏向安布罗斯说明，“只是其中一部分，我们想得出些新颖的观点，或者至少讨论一下不那么常见的话题。”

“行，如果你们需要些灵感的话，可以聚焦写一写在某方面对卡梅洛特做过贡献的个体。我是说，梅林不是唯一一个生活在卡梅洛特的巫师，你知道的。”

罗恩哼了一声：“教授，说实话，你是不是对史上最伟大的巫师有意见？”

安布罗斯呲牙咧嘴：“没，当然没有。别说傻话。我只是觉得，盲目的英雄崇拜有些……误导性。他可能还有些蠢蠢的。还可能……他没法挥剑救他的命。或许他是个不合格的朋友。你说不准。”

“表述很具体啊。”哈利说。

“好了，小家伙们，”安布罗斯虚需冲他们挥挥手，“你们最好趁还有东西吃快点赶回礼堂。”

“哼，怪家伙。”他们被引出办公室时，罗恩忍不住说。

赫敏抽抽鼻子：“我挺喜欢他的。”

“我们知道。”

[1] 是原作者虚构的威尔士地点，但是我不知道怎么中译出威尔士味（哭泣


	2. 就算没法遵守物理法则，起码要记在心里

一眨眼，哈利、罗恩和赫敏已登上了返回伦敦的霍格沃斯特快，韦斯利夫人也非常欢迎他们在假期期间来串门。列车沿线银装素裹，由于一些学生会学校过圣诞，车上不如学年开始时那样嘈杂拥挤，但三人组还是找不着一间没人的包厢。

“哦！”赫敏盯着最后一间包厢发出惊呼，“教授！”

安布罗斯教授从书中抬起头——他还在看那本皮革包边的陈年大部头，并冲三人组笑了笑，示意他们进来。

“我确信你们更希望放假时能不和老师坐一起，但是我也知道车上的状况。请坐，不用拘谨，我保证不絮叨家庭作业或者其他什么事。”

“我们完全不介意。”赫敏说着迅速占据了离教授最远的那个位置。

罗恩耸耸肩，坐到赫敏身旁，哈利只好挨着安布罗斯教授坐下。

“为什么 **你** 要搭这趟车？”罗恩问，“你不能直接移形换影回家吗？”

“噢，我喜欢坐火车。”他眺望着窗外飞驰而过的乡村风光，语气轻快。

“罗恩，霍格沃斯周边不能移形换影。”赫敏提醒。

“啊，对，我都忘了。”安布罗斯说。

教授望着窗外的景色，仿佛着了迷，他的书还摊在膝上。哈利偷偷瞄了眼摊开的那一页，泛黄的纸张满布五颜六色的插图，还有些巨大的手写内容，用的是哈利不认识的语言。

历史教授会用一两种古代语言并不是特别奇怪，奇怪的是安布罗斯的视线落在纸上的时候，他好像没有在“阅读”，他只是懒洋洋地翻动着厚厚的书页，时不时流露出不怀好意的微笑。

突然，一股电流顺着哈利的脊椎从头顶一路蹿向脚底——当然，不是因为那本怪书。与此同时，安布罗斯教授猛地一抬头，视线穿过结霜的车窗，盯着乌云密布的某处。

不用看哈利也知道，他们正穿行在霍格沃斯周边有摄魂怪守卫的区域，但他还是看到了那些玩意儿：漆黑的身型，披着破破烂烂的袍子，如雾霭一般萦绕在远处。卢平教授说他们不会登上列车，但一想到他们在那儿就让哈利有些头晕。这次他会竭力抵抗这种感觉，幸运的是，摄魂怪们似乎并没有靠近——

一记重响惊醒了哈利，是安布罗斯教授的书砸在地板上，厚重的书页合在了一起。哈利惊得跳出座位，但安布罗斯似乎并没有意识到：他剧烈地颤抖着，双眼无神，盯着前方，双手紧紧堵住耳朵，仿佛挣扎着想摆脱什么。但下一秒，他浑身力气一泄，双臂垂落，头落回结满霜花的车窗——安布罗斯的眼睛闭着，他昏了过去。

罗恩和赫敏忧心忡忡地望向哈利，不过哈利没什么大碍。他走出车厢想叫些帮手，车厢中却突然爆发出一道刺眼的白光，弄得他睁不开眼，等他再次看向前方，一道发光的半透明屏障挡住了他的去路。哈利环顾四周，周围并没有摄魂怪，一种类似卢平呼神护卫的魔法力场却将四人包裹在内。哈利相当疑惑，他看向罗恩和赫敏，只见那两人神经兮兮地努着下巴，示意安布罗斯——但是没有人可以一边昏迷一边施咒啊。

列车依然吭哧吭哧地前进，安布罗斯教授眉毛眼睛皱成一团，终于醒了过来。他看着三个吓坏了的学生，看着闪烁的防护罩，显得很困惑。他叹着气挥挥手，防护罩片刻便融解在光芒中，而自始至终魔杖都呆在他的口袋里。

“又是摄魂怪……”他嘀咕着站起身，小心翼翼地捡起书，习惯般掸了掸书上的灰尘。他没有把书塞进脖子上的魔法口袋，而是揣在怀里，慢慢走出包厢。

在门口，他回头扯出个微笑，说：“圣诞节玩得开心。”

三人组瞠目结舌，不知怎么回应好。安布罗斯教授并不纠结答复，包厢门轻轻合上，挡住了他的身影。

他没有再回来。

列车都到站了，他们还是没找着教授的影子。

“你觉得车上是怎么回事？”罗恩拽着几件行李走下台阶，悄悄问哈利。尽管安布罗斯教授为人低调，罗恩还是本能地有点怕他，哈利对此深有同感。

赫敏还是听见了他们的悄悄话：“很明显，他和哈利对摄魂怪有一样的反应。就凭这点，你们就该放心了。”

“完全没有。”哈利说，“而且他的情况明显严重多了，这次我可好好的，摄魂怪离我们挺远的。”

赫敏看起来气鼓鼓的，不过也有可能是同沉重书包持续不断的斗争令她很烦躁。

“卢平告诉过你为什么那次你会昏过去吗？”罗恩问，同时将他的行李堆在脚边，四处搜寻他的家人们。

“他说因为伏地魔杀了我的父母，”哈利说，“所以我才会听见我母亲的尖叫。”

赫敏叹气：“摄魂怪吸食快乐的念头和回忆为生，留下最糟糕的回忆，迫使你再次体验，所以有创伤性经历的人受影响尤其严重。”

“好棒哦，”罗恩说，“现在他也有个悲伤的背景故事了。”

“别太刻薄罗纳德，安布罗斯教授肯定很难受，他可能就是因为这个才离开的。”

“但是他能去哪儿？”哈利发问。

“啊！看到我妈了！”罗恩朝兜圈子的人群中一指，韦斯利夫人也发现了他们，并挥手示意。

她身边聚着弗雷德、乔治和金妮，三人正让他们快点过去。罗恩告诉过他们，珀西今年圣诞要留在霍格沃斯。

“我爸妈在那，”赫敏说着冲远处一对无所适从的夫妻打了个手势，“下次见，别忘了放假时把你们负责的部分做了！”

哈利和罗恩一阵抱怨，表示绝对会完成的。“圣诞快乐。”三人组挥别，赫敏挤过人群去找她的父母，罗恩和哈利则要穿越一大片涌动的学生。

罗恩摇摇头，对哈利说：“兄弟，今天真见了鬼了。”

圣诞节在怪事连连的一周中显得格外正常——除了韦斯利家的日常本身就很奇怪。

“亚瑟！！”花园里传来韦斯利夫人的吼声，“别再背着我喂这些地精了！你要是一直惯着他们，他们该赖在这儿不走了！”

韦斯利先生愁眉苦脸的；罗恩忙着往嘴里塞吃的，百忙之中还抽空看了他爸一眼；弗雷德、乔治和金妮三人聊天没断过，完全不为外物所动。

哈利耸耸肩，大口嚼着烤面包片。他看见韦斯利夫人哼哼着走进屋子，赶紧抻直了身上她织的鲜红色圣诞毛衣；不出所料，德思礼一家圣诞节没给他准备任何东西。为了表示感谢，哈利那天早上吃完了韦斯利夫人端到他面前的每一份食物。

“哈利，亲爱的，”韦斯利夫人一边收拾早餐的餐具，一边问，“你们三个要去哪儿做小组作业来着？”

哈利和罗恩一对视：“维斯恩，对吧？”

“我知道那个地方，”韦斯利夫人说，“听说那里有个小巫师村，相当宜人。你们要去那儿干什么？”

“要探寻卡梅洛特，”罗恩说，“我觉得赫敏希望能找到点遗迹，或者别的什么东西。”

“噢，如果真的有那种东西的话，我们现在应该已经找到了。”韦斯利夫人说。

哈利很赞成：“我就是这么说的。”

“就算我们什么也没找着，冲着我们真的动身去找了，教授也得给我们点额外加分。”

“你什么时候开始关心加分了？”

“它们是‘额外’的，”罗恩说，“有人不喜欢额外的东西吗？”

最终，韦斯利两口子同意周日和他们一起去，夫妻俩能来个一日游，逛逛商店，三人组则能自由自在完成调查任务。

哈利不太放心把房子和不受管控的双胞胎留在一起，但他和罗恩都不怎么想指出这点不妥，再说他们还忙着在赫敏明天到之前读完她指派下来的文献呢。

“这作业没法做了。”罗恩呻吟道，他和哈利正坐在壁炉旁，囫囵读着文献，“他还不准我们提梅林。这些书都在讲梅林！还有些小讨论，是亚瑟王还是桂妮薇儿皇后将卡梅洛特设立为第一个魔法定居点呀？他们都没讨论明白！那家伙有什么毛病啊？”

“哪个家伙？”哈利问，目前这页他一个字都没读进去，但他决定翻页。

“安布罗斯教授。我很讨厌赞成斯莱特林，但是授课老师因为受不了梅林而不准学生写这位有史以来最伟大的巫师，这公正吗？”

哈利耸肩：“说不定他真的看烦梅林相关的作业了。”

“噢，你现在突然不觉得他可疑了？”

“我没有明确表达那层意思。”

罗恩啃着羽毛笔梢：“不管怎么说，你是被麻瓜养大的，估计对他做过什么一无所知。”

“说实话，你们一直说什么‘梅林的胡子’‘梅林的内裤’，有时候我都忘了他是个真人。”

“可能安布罗斯是因为这个才受不了梅林的。”罗恩开玩笑。

两人尽其所能赶着文献进度，吃完午饭马上扑回书堆（好吧还迅速玩了盘魁地奇），熬夜读到晚上终于最低限度完成了赫敏的要求，他们倒在床上，昏睡过去。

第二天一大早，赫敏带着她的父母和一袋子不知道什么的东西（应该是书）来到陋居。格兰杰夫妇尽管迷惑，礼数还是很周全，但他们发现水槽里的餐具在自己洗自己，于是很明智地婉拒了韦斯利夫人端给他们的茶水。

还没到九点，一行人便动身前往韦恩斯，不幸的是他们要搭骑士巴士，因此一个多小时后，他们到达目的地，没有人有胃口吃韦斯利夫人打包的三明治了。

“行了，你们三个该干什么干什么去吧，这村子挺小的，有什么需要应该很容易找到我们。”韦斯利夫人说。

“我们没问题的，爸。”罗恩说。

说话间，哈利和赫敏前后打量了一番古朴的主干道。清晨雾气还未散尽，道路有些窄，漫步着三三两两的男巫女巫，某处的面包房里散发出诱人的香味。

“好，你们玩得开心！”韦斯利先生带着夫人顺着小路远去。

“再见，韦斯利先生。”哈利向他们告别。

赫敏拿手肘碰了碰哈利和罗恩：“看那边。”她指着不远处一家小店，招牌在晨风中轻轻摇晃，上面模模糊糊印着Y什么什么。“我觉得出镇前我们应该去那看看，招牌上提到了卡梅洛特，说不定能发现什么线索。”

罗恩眯着眼睛想看清楚招牌：“你什么时候会说威尔士语了？”

“来之前我学了点关键词，”赫敏雷厉风行，拖着哈利和罗恩过了街道，“快点，没有一整天时间给你们浪费。”

两个男孩耸耸肩，跟着赫敏走进商店，门口的小铃铛叮当作响，告诉店主有顾客上门。里面似乎是个书店，蜡烛承担了大部分照明工作，哈利心里警铃大作，书可是出了名的易燃，他只指望有什么魔法保护这里。

“早上好。”哈利听到赫敏的问好，他转过头，发现店主是个慈眉善目的老女巫，正坐在墙角一张窄窄的书桌后面。

“我们正在做一项关于卡梅洛特历史坐标的调查研究，请问您能为我们提供一些线索吗？”赫敏解释。

“传言也行，”罗恩说，接着向赫敏补充：“我妈说当地传说是最好的信息源。”

老妇人微笑道：“我这里确实有几本这个主题的书，不过恐怕没有哪一本能告诉你们那座传说中的都市的确切位置。要我说，你的朋友的想法很靠谱。我朋友戴维斯先生每隔几天就要来找我唠叨他的理论。要是你们想找他聊聊，他在路前面开一家古玩店，走过那间奇丑的餐厅就能看见。我肯定他特别乐意告诉你们他知道的任何事，可能还会提供点别的信息。”

“太好了！”罗恩说，“我们走吧！”

“等等！”赫敏一把揪住他的袖子，“你不觉得我们起码得查几本书吗，来都来了？”

罗恩：“自从作业布置下来，你都读了多少书了？我严重怀疑再读下去也不会有收获，赫敏，收益是会递减的。”

两人吵的有来有回，罗恩趁机慢慢把赫敏往门口引。

“抱歉。”哈利悄悄对女巫说，“谢谢您的帮助，不管怎么说，我们应该会晚点再过来。”他的余光发现赫敏正努力尝试返回书店。

“希望如此，”女巫说，“我们这人不常来年轻人。”她拿起桌上做了标记的小说。

“哈利！”罗恩在外面叫他，哈利最后给了个歉意的微笑，赶紧跑出门。

“哥们儿，快点！”罗恩和赫敏已经顺着小路走到了一间橘蓝相间的餐厅，哈利估计那就是书店女巫说的那个奇丑无比的玩意儿。

“终于有点进展了。”罗恩欢快地说。赫敏瞪着他，并没有反驳。

古玩店有点难找，它昏暗的橱窗藏在餐厅旁一条幽深的巷子里，三人组一开始差点错过，幸好赫敏发现了挂在上房的斑驳的招牌：戴维斯和其子（ _Davis & Son_）。

罗恩推了推门，嘎吱一声轻响，门开了。显然，他们还是开门做生意的。赫敏不情不愿地跟在后面，哈利带上了门，以拦住冷空气。

灰尘使屋内更显阴暗，等哈利的眼睛适应环境，他看到逼仄的房间内塞满了橱柜、书架和纸箱，其中有着各色各样看上去相当神秘的物件，这店有点像翻倒巷的博金博克黑魔商店（Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley）。一旁壁架上的玻璃眼珠子一下攫取了哈利的注意力，直觉告诉哈利那眼珠子正盯着他。

“晚上好。”暗影深处传来不祥的声音。

三人组吓了一跳，迅速挤成一团环顾四周，只见黯淡的光线中浮现出一轮帽檐和一点鼻尖。

赫敏清清嗓子：“呃，您好？”

“现在是上午十点。”罗恩压低声音，听起来和哈利一样迷惑。

哈利走上前半步，挡在朋友身前：“那个人派我们——我是说……街上书店里那个女巫说，你可以帮我们？”

“啊！”一个老头一脚踏出阴影，笑得满脸褶子，他看起来比那女巫还老。这次他说话语气一百八十度大转弯：“奥布里夫人，当然啦。她时不时就爱介绍些民俗传说爱好者到我这里来。这次你们想听什么？卡梅洛特的历史？巫师梅林的传说？”

罗恩首先从刚才瘆人的音调中恢复过来：“我们正在调查卡梅洛特的历史坐标，希望能提出点新理论，或者至少知道点鲜为人知的小故事。”

“那你们可真是来对地方了。”男人说着，径直走向店铺深处，“我收集了不少卡梅洛特时期的工艺品，只是有些尚未辨明用处。有不少是我自己挖的呢。要是你知道该从哪儿下铲，这块地方能挖出不少好东西。”

“真棒！”赫敏说，“那你都去哪儿挖？”

“最好的选择是树林里，”他说，“德鲁伊人以前住在树林里。他们虽然常常迁徙，但倾向于留在树木的荫蔽里，因为他们觉得森林中有特殊的力量、神圣的魔法。我去过林子里几个看起来有点可疑的空地，不过我得看看地图确定到底是哪几个，我一直迷路。哦，快来看看这个！”

他领着三人组来到一个橱柜，打开来，里面是一堆一看就很古老的玩意儿，有些还附着着泥块。他们往柜子里看，一蓬尘土扑面而来。

罗恩打了个喷嚏。

戴维斯先生小心翼翼地拣出一个物件，造型像是一根棍子上插了组放大镜。他说：“比如说这个，这被认为是显微镜的早期试制品。或者这个——”他又指向一个铁质的新奇物件，它由许多部分组成，每个部分似乎都可以摇晃或旋转，“传说中，梅林花了很长时间，想做出能扭转时间的魔法道具，没有人知道为什么。据我所知，这是唯一一件被完整复原的。大家都没能弄清楚怎么使用它，因此根据现有信息，它说不定是被伪造的。”

他耸耸肩，把“显微镜”放回原处。“不用客气，想看什么随便看，别上手摸，有些东西可能很危险，我去找找地图。”

话音未落他已走进深处。

“怪老头。”罗恩看着他消失在拐角。

“他不是一个人。”哈利面部扭曲。

赫敏从包里掏出笔记本和麻瓜笔，草草写了点记录。笔记本的钢圈上缠着根金色的链子，上面连着的圆形坠子也被顺势拽出手包，落在地上弹了几下。哈利没看清到底是什么，因为赫敏急匆匆地弯腰想抓住它，连笔都摔在了地上。赫敏几次尝试均为成功，项链掉进了橱柜里。

“别担心，我来。”罗恩看着惊慌失措的赫敏，翻了个白眼。他还没来得及伸手，赫敏一把推开他，坚持亲自动手。

“嘿——”罗恩在橱柜边缘绊了一跤，一头撞上堆的摇摇晃晃的某个装置。

眼看装置倒下要砸中赫敏，哈利赶紧把她拉回来，闭上眼睛，不忍听倒地的那声巨响。

没有响声。

哈利再睁开眼，他、罗恩还有赫敏，正站在一片黑黢黢的森林中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我有罪，我尽量多翻快翻555


End file.
